Recently, an image forming system may be provided, which includes a printer and an information processing apparatus that are connected via a network. To print data created by an application installed on the information processing apparatus, the information processing apparatus generates print data using a printer driver, and sends the print data to the printer via the network. The printer, which receives the print data, forms an image according to the print data.
When the image forming system includes a plurality of printers, the user at the information processing apparatus may select one of the plurality of printers according to the user need. In order to be able to print data using more than one printer, the information processing apparatus is usually provided with more than one printer driver each corresponding to the printer that the user desires to select for printing. However, in some cases, an administrator may want to restrict the use of printing functions that may be provided by at least one of the plurality of printers.
For example, the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-150355 describes a printing system including a virtual printer capable of restricting printing operation by determining whether to permit or not to permit printing. However, the above-described printing system does not consider whether to permit or not to permit the use of a specific printing function.